


Christmas Presents and Memories

by Z_OTAKU19



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Our two ladies being cute and wholesome af, seriously what is this, sex mentioned but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_OTAKU19/pseuds/Z_OTAKU19
Summary: Just a little bit about Lana and Jen giving each other Christmas presents and their reactions.
Relationships: Jennifer Morrison/Lana Parrilla
Kudos: 5





	Christmas Presents and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kierrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierrass/gifts).



> I accidentally told Kierra (wonderful person) that I was writing a morrilla fic, and she was like "Oh now you're committed to it! You better do it!" So here I am. I couldn't finish the fic that I was working on (juggling between three other fics rn), so I typed this up in a few hours. This was uploaded before on Twitter so the formatting is more suited for that, but I figured I should add it here because it's long af. Enjoy, and disclaimer that I don't own Lana or Jen. I don't think these things actually happened (if it did, I'd be over the moon). This is just a cute story involving our lovely ladies <3

It’s Christmas Eve at Lana’s house. Everyone else had long since gone to bed with sated tummies, full hearts, and excitement over opening presents together early next morning. Sure, it was mostly Amazon packages, but still presents nonetheless.

So everyone slept happily. Everyone except for Lana, that is. At 11:30 pm, Lana was pacing back and forth in her room, eyeing the one present she in no way could open in front of other people.

“Damnit Jennifer,” Lana mumbled under her breath.

The box had shown up on her doorstep the day after Thanksgiving, fully wrapped with the Christmas paper and a shiny bow. There were no postmarks, implying that the woman had personally dropped it off in the dead of night. That, or she roped her boyfriend into sending it for her. At least, according to the security cameras, that seemed to be the case. The only indicator that the box came from Jennifer at all was the Post-it note stuck on the box. The Post-it had writing in that all too familiar handwriting (Lana could never forget it, even if she tried).

The note read: _'Hey Lana, I know this is pretty early, but I wanted to get this done before the wave of packages and package thieves show up. Merry Christmas! Open whenever you like, just...I hope you like it._ _ <3 Jennifer.' _

Lana had grabbed the package and ran upstairs, shoving the box under her bed. ‘Out of sight, out of mind,’ she told herself. But even then, it was still there, like the pea under the mattress, tormenting her in her sleep, keeping her up for many December nights. She considered opening it early many times, just to get it over with, but her mind disagreed. ‘It’s not Christmas yet, you shouldn’t open it now.’ She repeated that mantra over and over to distract herself and justify not opening it. 

And now it was almost Christmas.

“Almost Christmas means it isn’t Christmas,” Lana said weakly. 

Who was she kidding? Even if it wasn't Christmas now, it the clock was ticking. It would be Christmas soon, and then what? Regardless, it felt wrong somehow to just leave the present under the bed indefinitely, even though the idea of opening it terrified her.

“What are you so afraid of? It’s just a present from your old friend and former co-star. Nothing to be afraid of,” Lana pepped herself up, ignoring the little white lie. Surely, there was nothing special in there. Surely it was just some generic present. Knowing Jen, it would probably be some cosmetics or various beauty products. What else could it be? She would open it, appreciate the gifts, and move on with her life. 

“Well here goes nothing.” She quickly tore open the wrapping paper, not wanting to think about it.

It didn’t miss her that the wrapping was immaculate, the folding being perfectly even and crisp. Typical Jen. She could never stop putting her all into everything she did, even something as miniscule as wrapping a present. For no particular reason, Lana smiled at the thought. 

The wrapped box was actually a large shoe box; Jen did like to recycle. It was filled with tissue paper, so all Lana could see was an envelope resting neatly on top. With trembling hands, she opened the envelope, pulled out the letter, and began to read. 

_ ‘Hi Lana.  I’ve been gathering these things over the year, things that I thought you would like. I’m going solely based on my assumptions of you, so hopefully I nailed it. Feel free to look at the gifts before reading the rest of this.’ _

Turning back to the box, Lana took out the tissue paper, taking out the items one by one. Leopard print shorts. A set of rainbow bath bombs. A sushi plush bento box. A book with a blank cover. And a small black velvet box. It took all Lana had not to scream at the last item.

Instead, she hissed, “What the FUCK Jennifer?!” trying desperately to keep her voice down. She glared at the letter looking for an explanation, actively avoiding looking at the box. 

_ ‘So you probably have some questions after looking at those presents.’  _

“No shit!”

_ ‘I’ll try to explain my reasoning for everything. First I’ll start with the shorts.’  _

Lana reached over for the shorts and gripped them tightly as she read. 

_ ‘Truthfully, I just picked that up in January at a store while I was shopping. I figured you’d like the leopard print. I actually meant to give it to you for your birthday, but I got you that sweater in the end, and I kind of forgot I had it. I only remembered about it last week. So, here it is. I guess you could call it a throwaway gift. I’m only 90% sure it’s in your size.’ _

Lana chuckled. Even in her letters, Jen was still so adorably awkward. It was by far the most endearing thing about her. She put aside the shorts to try on later. (The shorts ended up fitting her perfectly because of course they did). She turned to the bath bombs next.

_ ‘I hope you’re still taking care of yourself. I can’t be there to take care of you, so I’m sending these bath bombs to encourage you to take a bath. When was the last time you took a bath anyways? Wait I’m not trying to say you don’t bathe at all! But I thought you would have more fun baths with these. And the rainbows are pretty self-explanatory.' _

Lana scoffed and rolled her eyes at the bathing comment. Had it been from anyone else, she might have felt offended. But imagining a flustered Jennifer saying it, she couldn’t help but find the care endearing. She read on.

‘The sushi plushies are actually dog toys, so that one doubles as a gift for Lola. You know how much I love that pup <3 And the sushi, well that’s obvious. Seriously, I miss getting sushi with you. Once quarantine ends, we definitely need to go out and get some <3'

Lana’s heart warmed at the words. Of course Jen wouldn’t forget to get Lola something. She closed her eyes, the house visits coming to mind. Playdates for Lola and Ava. Both women would order sushi and lounge around while their dogs played in Jen’s backyard. Such fond memories. Oddly enough, Lana was bitterly reminded that she hadn’t seen Jen in person for so long, and that she couldn’t meet up with her (because this country sucks). Her eyes welled with tears.

"It's a promise Jen," she murmured, clutching the sushi plushies, which thankfully weren't squeak toys.

Next was the book. Upon closer inspection, Lana realized that it was handmade, and more like a binder or card holder. Flipping it open, Lana gasped. Inside were pictures of them. Old selfies of them laughing together, photos of them on set, there were just so many of them smiling and enjoying each other's company.

_‘I remember the last time you came over; do you remember it Lana? It was way back--in November last year, before the world changed. I showed you this photo album I made of us and you loved it. You wouldn’t stop flipping through the pages and smiling. So I decided to make you one, so you could have your own. It was easier to scale the photos down, so I put them all in this card holder. It’s not the same as mine, it’s lazily done, but all the photos are there. Side note: I cut my fingers several times making this. Clumsy me. :('_

Even though she obviously tried to downplay the work she did in the letter, Lana could tell that Jen put a lot of care into making this. The album was completely full, every card slot containing a photo. There must have been at least a hundred different photos in the album. If Lana was touched before, her heart was feeling ready to burst. She was tempted to drop everything and spend the rest of the night reminiscing with the album. But there was still one gift left.

“It’s not going to be a ring, calm down Lana. She has a boyfriend,” Lana scoffed. Surprisingly, she felt a pang of despair as she spoke. Again, she ignored those conflicting emotions, something she had to do a lot when thinking about Jen.

To no one’s surprise, it was not a ring. It was a locket, the locket itself no bigger than a fingernail. Unhooking the clasp, she squinted to make out the tiny photo of them.

_‘When I was making the album, I saw this photo. This is my favorite photo of us. Our happiest day.’_

Lana knew exactly what Jen meant. The two of them had gone out to a boardwalk once many summers ago. They had walked around, played games, and bought some food. The photo in question was taken after both women had eaten some cotton candy and were laughing at their messy faces. Lana had thought that they looked funny, and they took a selfie to remember the day. In the photo, Jen was smiling as she wiped off the excess candy from Lana’s lips. They had just been so at peace and unconcerned with everything else. It really was their happiest day.

_‘I could have just put it in the album, but I thought this moment was too important to be just another photo in the album. So I put it in this locket/charm thing. I’m sure this is fine, right? Like this is normal to send to your ‘friend,’ right? Please don't think I'm a creep. 'Well, regardless, I hope I’m not making you feel weird with this gift. Because all I want is to remind you that I...I really care about you. And you’re very important to me. So I...yeah. Merry Christmas.’_

With that, the letter ended.

The air hung heavy as Lana processed Jen’s last words. Honestly, Lana didn’t know what to feel. Giving someone a locket like this was significant. They weren’t family or best friends or girlfriends, they were just old friends who worked together. It should be weird.

But then again, they weren’t ever really friends, right? Because even when they spent time together, there was some spark there, something never shared with her other friends. But sparks die over time. Yet the spark between them still burned just as brightly as it did on day one.

Did it matter though? All that mattered was if Lana appreciated the gift. She did. She loved it a lot. What did that say about her? That she was happy that her old maybe-friend sent her this locket that contained a picture of one of their most cherished moments?

“Thank you, Jen,” Lana whispered to the locket, softly kissing it. It was all she could say.

Just then, her phone buzzed on her nightstand. Lana’s brow furrowed in confusion. Who would send her a message at this hour? She opened the message.

From Jen <3: _THREE sex books? Really Lana??? (blushing emoji)_

And just like that, the tension and heavy air dissipated. Lana broke into fits of laughter.

***

* _Ten minutes ago in New York_ *

Jennifer sighed as she laid in bed, holding up the Amazon package above her head.

**'Gift from Lana Parrilla.'**

"Damnit woman..."

The package had arrived earlier in the afternoon. Jen was very surprised. Granted, it was no secret that she was spending her Christmas in New York, her IG had said as much. But she absolutely was not expecting Lana of all people to know that, let alone send her a gift.

Did Lana check her ig? Whatever, that didn't matter. What mattered was that she took some time (and money) to send her a Christmas gift, and that had to mean something.

"No, realistically, she just got it while Amazon shopping or something," Jen said to no one in particular.

In execution, sure it was just a few clicks on Amazon. But the fact that Lana sent her a present at all was something...maybe.

"Oh god what if she opened my present to her and felt obligated to send me something in return? Fuck I'm an idiot." Jen had a habit of overthinking.

That overthinking was why she hadn't opened the present hours later, and was still mulling it over late at night. She had debated texting Lana earlier to apologize, but then was too nervous to start a conversation. Her brain was a warzone, and procrastination was currently winning.

Well, Jen eventually reasoned, she should at the very least see what's inside. That way, she knows what to apologize for (This was absolutely NOT her being excited by an inner desire to see what Lana got for her. Not at all). She sat up and ripped off the tape with her fingers.

Lana had added a custom note to her package. It said: **'So I haven't opened your gift yet, but I know you put care into your present, so I wanted to get you something to show that I care as well. It's not going to be as special, but I'm sure you can get some use out of it ;)'**

It was such a Lana message, Jen evaluated. The whole wanting to care and show affection while trying to be flirty bit was on brand. Jen tossed the note aside and looked at the gift that she could supposedly "get some use out of," subsequently yelling.

"OH MY GOD LANA!"

Books were a common gift for Jennifer. Once she said that she liked to read, most of her friends would get her books as presents. Standard books: some sci-fi, some adventure, maybe some nonfiction, some guidebooks. Jen didn't mind too much.

But Lana had to be different.

_I <3 Female Orgasm: An Extraordinary Orgasm Guide _

_A Curious History of Sex_

_The Big Black Book of Sex Positions: Take your Sex Life from Boring to Mind-Blowing in a few more than 69 Moves_

"One, two, THREE??? Lana, are you trying to tell me something?"

Jen stared at the sex books completely dumbfounded. She wasn't even sure how to react. How are you supposed to laugh when your sorta-close friend mails you explicit sex books for Christmas? Thank fuck she was alone.

It's important to note that this wasn't the first 'raunchy' gift Jen has received from Lana. Lana had gifted various things of a similar nature, from handcuffs to silk scarves. Lana had always enjoyed seeing the flustered look on Jen's face when she opened her present.

"I'm just trying to make sure you have a healthy sex life. You're far too beautiful to be a prude, Jennifer," Lana had said.

"Phthhh-I am not a prude?!" Jen retorted, "And beautiful people can be prudes or have a limited sex life regardless so..."

Lana shrugged. "Still. You deserve this."

With that in mind, Jen really should have expected something of this nature. Maybe she had hoped that Lana would think she was less of a "prude" now that she had a long term boyfriend who lived with her. Apparently, the boyfriend meant nothing.

Jennifer wasn't sure what compelled her to do it, but she just really wanted to complain. Without thinking, she sent a text. _THREE sex books? Really Lana?! (blushing emoji)_

She dropped her phone, not expecting Lana to reply. It was pretty late, and unlike her, Lana was with her family.

But Lana texted her back not one minute later. **Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I take it that means you liked them? (grinning emoji) (kissing emoji)**

Smiling, Jen replied. 

_ Honestly? I'm not sure how to feel. Do you seriously still think I'm a prude? _

** (shrugging emoji) I don't know. What do YOU think? **

I think you just wanted to make me embarrassed like you always do, and therefore make me remember your presents more. I bet you didn't even read these books, you probably searched up 'sex book' on Amazon and picked some.

** Firstly, you texted me with (blushing emoji) so obviously my grand plan to embarrass you worked (smiling proud emoji) **

_ How kind of you. _

** Secondly, I didn't just pick those books. Look at the History of Sex book again, and you'll see that it's historical information. I was thinking about your interests! (smoke blowing out of nose emoji) **

_ Sure. And you want me to get laid or something. You do know I have a boyfriend, right? (eyes emoji) _

** Duh, you give him photo credits in like every picture you upload, how could I forget? (rolling eyes emoji) **

_ Ah, so you DO check my Instagram. _

**... **

_ Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. (grinning emoji) (kissing emoji) _

**Oh har de har, Jen, throwing my words back in my face. Classic.**

_ Okay, but it's only fair because you didn't answer my question. _

** My silence was an answer. **

_ And I want an answer with words. _

** Since when did you get so bold? **

_ Well it's Christmas, no? Why not be bold? _

** I like bold you. So direct and...charming. **

_ (smiling face emoji) Answer the question _

** Ugh, fine. I may have scrolled through your entire page when I was trying to see what to get you. In a completely non-creepy way, mind you. **

_ There (smiling face emoji) Was that so hard to admit? _

** Yes (blushing emoji) **

_ Well, all jokes aside Lana, I really appreciate you getting me a present. You didn't have to do that, you know... _

** After you got me something? Of course I would reciprocate, especially since you gave me such amazing heartwarming presents. **

_ You opened it? _

** Yes. Just now. **

_ Oh Lana...look, if you were creeped or weirded out by anything I gave or wrote, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. _

** Jen I loved it all **

_ I probably should have asked you beforehand if it was okay to send that stuff--wait really? _

** Yes. Especially the locket and photo album. **

_ Oh thank goodness! I was afraid you would think it was weird. It just...felt right I guess. _

** Yeah. I don't think it's wrong to send those sorts of gifts to your friends. Thank you so much Jen <3 **

_ Yeah. Friend. Yeah. That's right. _

**? **

_ Nothing. Just, thank you too <3 _

** So... **

_ Yeah... _

** Um, I guess I should go to sleep. It's pretty late, and we're opening presents early tomorrow morning. **

_ Oh! Yeah go get some ZZZs (sleeping face emoji) Sweet dreams, Lana. _

** Yeah. Same to you. Especially since it's like, 3 AM over there? **

_ Shit I didn't even notice. Gnight. _

** Goodnight Jen <3 **

And with that, both of them put down their phones and went to bed. They were at peace, unbothered and unworried as they slept through the night.


End file.
